<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1000 bottles by yoonglesblog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518538">1000 bottles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonglesblog/pseuds/yoonglesblog'>yoonglesblog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>white mercedes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pain, im so sorry, ten is a work in progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonglesblog/pseuds/yoonglesblog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the broken aftermath of a broken relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>white mercedes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1000 bottles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>who knew writing 800 or so words could take so long? not me<br/>negays i would like to say this is the second of three parts so, the story does not end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ten was in a bar. ten was in a bar very drunk. ten was in a bar very very drunk. so drunk that he could hardly see straight. yet, all he could think about were warm brown eyes, loud goofy laughs and the words ‘i love you’. the images repeated, endlessly no matter how much he drank. he long ago accepted that the pain he constantly felt - the ripping, stabbing, heart-wrenching pain - was well deserved. after all ten was the one who ran away. who constantly fucked up. who was selfish. </p><p>so selfish, he caused a bright, wondrous star to fall in love with an undeserving irrelevant speck of dust. </p><p>he had another drink.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>taeyong’s apartment had become ten’s sanctuary after the incident. yet the sanctuary sometimes turned into a cage, with bars made of comforting hugs, pitying eyes and disappointed sighs. when the bars start to move in, creeping closer and closer to suffocating him, ten would do what he was best at. run. run far, run fast, into the arms of searing kisses and strange eyes. </p><p>he’d always awake the next morning expecting to be greeted by a bright smile and a forehead kiss. until reality rudely opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room, someone he couldn’t remember asleep in bed. ten would escape out quietly, tears in his eyes. the man wasn’t <i>him</i>. because ten didn’t deserve <i>him</i>.</p><p>ten would always repeat the process. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>months passed and all ten could do was spend his time in strange rooms with strange men and strange drinks. he was so used to being hungover, that it became a constant state. sometimes, on the way back to taeyong’s apartment, he’d stop into the convenience store close by in search of aspirin and water. </p><p>ten saw <i>him</i> again entering said convenience store. in his haste to hide, escape, run away, ten managed to bump into several strangers doing their morning routine, until one stranger stopped him with a curious look in his eyes.</p><p>“ten?” he had said with way more recognition than a casual passerby should have.</p><p>ten, in his previous night's clothes and a raging headache, couldn’t bring himself to feel any shame when he asked: “do i know you?”</p><p>the man smiled a sheepish smile, his cheeks flushed and his eyes cast down, a complete contrast to the thai man, “uh yeah, we met a week ago at a bar for jaehyun’s get together. i’m kun, i work at the same coffee shop as jae. you’re staying at his boyfriend’s apartment, right?”</p><p>“yeah, yeah i am,” ten replies, and he realises that he barely remembers that night. or that day. or any of the previous days. </p><p>he felt faint.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>kun became a constant. after their peculiar meeting, the chinese man had brought him back to taeyong’s and nursed his hangover. he stuck around the rest of the day because he was worried ten was in no right mindset to be alone. he was probably right.</p><p>at some point after that, they became close. kun was a psych major and had the tendency to analyse ten more often than not. ten would say it annoyed him, but he was beyond the capacity of being annoyed. kun quickly figured out what had happened with <i>him</i> - how ten strang <i>him</i> along. hurt <i>him</i>.  ran away from <i>him</i>. and the biggest thing was kun understood. he never pushed him, not as jaehyun did. he never sent him pitying glances as taeyong did. he just was there, understanding without effort.</p><p>kun also put up with none of his bullshit. he managed to calm ten’s habit of going out most nights of the week, distracting him with movies and platonic dates to museums and art galleries. </p><p>if it weren’t for kun, ten would probably have ended up dead in a ditch not too long after the day they met. in another life, ten mused, a life where he was better and not in love with <i>him</i>, kun and him would have made a great couple. </p><p>in another life.</p><p>--</p><p>it took six months for ten to realise he had to move away. the city just had too many memories, of nights he does not remember and of nights he’d rather forget. taeyong and kun supported his decision. after all, they were the ones who watched ten destroy himself night after night, punishing himself for something that he couldn’t bring himself to fix.</p><p>maybe moving away was running away, but for once, ten thought maybe it was the wiser decision. </p><p>maybe, maybe, maybe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls dont hurt me im sorry!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>